Salaman
Salaman was an Indian sailor who operated during the mid-18th century. A cold-blooded killer, this sunburnt sailor was known for his turban and flowing dark locks. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Salaman joined the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, where he served under Blackbeard, which chilled his soul even further. After the defeat of Blackbeard, Salaman and the other crewmen joined Hector Barbossa. Biography Early life Not much is known about Salaman's early life, but it is known that he took a life of piracy prior to the mid-18th century, where he became a cold-blooded killer.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide Several years after the War Against Piracy, Salaman went to the pub called the Captain's Daughter, located in Londontown. It was here that Salaman, along with a number of sailors and pirates, signed on to sail under Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Quest for the Fountain of Youth Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge .]] Climbing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Salaman would work with the crewmen for the next five days, where he would work with a shanghaied Jack Sparrow. He later met with Jack and some of the other crewmen, who were not satisfied with sailing under Angelica and her zombie crew, and took part in Jack's mutiny aboard the Revenge. Salaman helped Jack in his duel against Gunner, by throwing a net on top of him. Then Jack nodded to Salaman into join him in saving Philip Swift, a missionary, who was captured by Blackbeard. When they came upon the mast, Salaman pointed a knife towards Philip and told him that he's either with them or against them. He was confused, however, when Philip said that he is with neither with them or against them, to which Jack said that he believes it's required for Philip. Salaman and Jack joined back into the fight, in which the battle was almost won. All of the enemies of Jack's party were held back until Blackbeard himself came out of his cabin. Blackbeard, in response to being told that this was a mutiny, hung all of the crewmen, including Salaman, with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Salaman and the rest of the crewmen were let down to witness the Cook's punishment. Whitecap Bay Salaman joined in on Blackbeard's attempt to capture a mermaid on Whitecap Bay. He led Blackbeard and the other crewmen to the top of the lighthouse, where he would activate the whale oil-fired beacon in order to attract the mermaids. He was able to know that whale oil was used for the lighting. Though he wasn't sure it'd work, Salaman got the bay's lighthouse in working condition. After the mermaid attack that took place, Salaman and a group of pirates believed to have caught a mermaid, only to find Scrum, dazed from the experience with mermaids, in the net. However, the crew was able to capture one mermaid and headed for a protected cove to continue their quest. Search for the Fountain Salaman joined the rest of the crew as they continued Blackbeard's search for the Fountain of Youth. He was present in Blackbeard's successful attempt to get a mermaid's tear from the captured mermaid, whom Philip Swift named Syrena. As the crew made their way to the cave entrance to the Fountain of Youth, Salaman breaks a piece of stalactite off, which caused another stalactite to fall onto a pirate near him, killing him instantly. Later, the crew was able to arrive to the Fountain of Youth. However, they were met by Hector Barbossa and his crew, and a battle ensued between the two crews. Salaman fought bravely against the British soldiers, until the Spaniard and his men arrived to destroy the Fountain. aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge.]] Serving Barbossa Hector Barbossa was able to fatally wound Blackbeard, and then claimed Blackbeard's ship, crew and sword as payment for his missing leg. Salaman and the rest of the surviving members of Blackbeard's crew joined him as they made their way back the Queen Anne's Revenge. He took his place as part of the crew as Barbossa had the Revenge set sail for Tortuga. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Salaman was a sunburnt Indian sailor known for wearing a green turban and flowing dark locks. Throughout his adventures aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, this cold-blooded killer demonstrated immense toughness, particularly having served with Blackbeard which had chilled his soul even further. He also showed fierceness, as seen when he fought in battle, pointed his knife at Philip Swift, and, while trying to get a mermaid's tear, he suggested cutting out the tears from behind Syrena's eyes. Equipment and skills Like other pirates, Salaman owned a sword on his belt. He was also seen with a knife. In battle, Salaman was known to hold his own when fighting fiercely during Jack Sparrow's mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge and the battle at the Fountain of Youth. Salaman also has some knowledge of mechanics as he shown at Whitecap Bay when he made the lighthouse work, but told everyone not to get their hopes up as the device was British made, showing his mistrust for English mechanics. Behind the scenes *Salaman was portrayed by Paul Bazely in On Stranger Tides. *In Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales, Salaman was present along most of the Queen Anne's Revenge's crew in the story.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Indians Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Mutineers